Sparks will fly
by Dustpool
Summary: Beetee's games! This is the story of a young 17 year-old boy, who volunteer's to take his 'friend's' place in the games, he sees this as something that was gonna happen anyway. But will his mentor, Dolly Sunwood, help him to get back to d-3, and show him that his life ain't that bad! Join Beetee Techon in this heart filled story about how true friendships, can help you survive!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my story of Beetee's games! (Gotta love him, right?)**

* * *

The night was cold and my bedroom was lit by a small light next to my bed, I looked at it for hours on end, just thinking about how, how did I, Beetee Techon, make that...I was only 8 when I made it. I sigh longingly at the light, my eyes closing ever so slowly. I pull off my glasses and set them on the bedside table, and slowly rest my head back.

I don't have a clock, I once tried to make one, but failed at it, and I don't want to wake anyone up, so I just take a guess. "Three AM..." I mutter into the longing darkness, on all nights, why on this night must I not sleep, this night is one of those nigths I'll need the most...the Reaping is in the morning.

I wake up but don't open my eyes, I pull up my hand and take my glasses, putting them onto my face, I sigh for a minute before opening my eyes, the light coming from my bedroom window hurts my eyes, I close them again. I sit in bed for a minute, just waiting for the light in the room to stop burning my eyes. Soon it does and I sit up. I knew Mother and Father wouldn't wake me, they have most likely been drinking all night anyway, they'll know if I get picked for the hunger games, I just won't come home, but they most likely won't care.

I put on a light grey top, well, as light as you can get in 3...Along with some black jeans. I carefully put my shoes on and then do my hair, like most people in 3, my hair is a little longer then most boys hair, I don't mind, it only goes below my ears, and, well most boys here have hair like that. _Yes Beetee, you have long hair...so girly_ I sigh at the voice that sounds alot like Melt's voice. _Ya before he 'died'_ I sigh when I hear Dolly Sunwood's voice, Melt was her boyfriend, but he somehow was killed...

I walk out the door and to the kitchen, nobody's here. _I knew it..._I roll my eyes at hearing my OWN voice in my head say that. I take a seat at the table as two people walk in the door holding drinks. "Hello, Mother, hello Father..." I muttered, pushing up my glasses to see them. "Hello, Beeeeee..." Father says with a smile on his face. "Teeeee..." Mother says, holding up her drink, and smiling like a weirdo.

"Hello..." I mutter again, this is the same every morning, and it has been for the last...what, 2 years? My Mother and Father used to care about me...until my brother was killed, then they became drinkers...Weirdly, my brother WAS Melt, Dolly said she came back to her house and he had been burnt alive, I was upset about Melt dying, but I got over it, I was more upset for Dolly.

Wait! Most of you may not know Dolly Sunwood! She won the games a few years back, weird thing is, she never killed anyone in her games, her fire did...yes, that black, wavy fire...

"So, today is the daaaaay!" Father says, taking a drink. "Yes, the Reaping..." I say slowly. "You gonna come back?" Mother asks. "I plan too..." I mutter, I don't know if she means the games...or just the Reaping. I don't plan to go to the games...I don't plan anything for Reaping day. "Well have a funny day!" Father shouts loudly. I roll my eyes and open the door to the outside world, of d-3. "Reaping...here I come..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part!**

* * *

I take to the streets, my head low, and my hair in my eyes. Many other people are walking to the Reaping as well, I see Mothers and Fathers with their kids walking down and talking, and smiling.

I jump when I feel someone tap my back lightly. "Oh, sorry Beetee." I look around to see Dolly standing there, she's not much older then me. "It's okay." I say smiling a little. "Shouldn't you be at the Reaping getting ready?" I ask her, she gives a nod. "Wanted to walk with someone..." She said, coming up next to me. "So, where are your Mother and Father..." She knows it's pointless asking. When I turn 18 I'll just get a house and start working I guess, may even move in with Dolly. "Forget I asked." She said, bitting her lip. "Ya...forget it all." I mutter.

Soon we were in town, it was loud with mothers and fathers sobbing over their kids, I rolled my eyes, my mother and father were not here. But I most likely will be back at home when this ends...

I walk away from Dolly, knowing she'll have to go and get ready, soon the reaping would start. I push my hair away from my eyes, it's no use really, it just keeps falling down, but why should I care. "Hey, Beetee!" I look behind me to see none other then Gear, one of my 'friends' he's been making fun of me for the passed 7 bloody years!

"Oh, hello, Gear." I mutter, turning back into the 17 year old bit, my eyes are clouded over in my glasses, hoping he would not come this way. "So, how's Mother and Father." He said mockingly. "Still drinking?" He said and then poked me. "I'm sure you'll end up like them...nothing, the only good thing in life a bottle of drink..." Gear said, laughing. Oh, I have had it! I turn to him and glare at him, before hitting him right in the nose. "I hope they take pitty on you..." I mutter looking at him and his bleeding nose. "Whatever dude!" Gear shouts, running over to a girl by the side.

That must be Jenny, well, her whole name is Spinning Jenny, but everyone calls her Jenny. Gear is her boyfriend, I see her glare at me. _Ha, you'll be sorry when he goes to the Hunger games!_ I think to myself with an evil smile, I turn back as Soot Greyflower comes on. "Welcome, welcome everyone!" She shouts, none of us say anything, but I see Jenny being pushed back to the girls side and Gear coming back up next to me. "Welcome to the 39th Hunger games!" I mouth what she says as well, she says the same EVERY year!

"Now for the girls..." Oops, may have blacked out for a minute! "Feather Vice!" Soot called, a small 15 year old stepped out and made her way up, she didn't look scared at all. "Now for the boys!" She crossed to the other bowl "Gear Batch!" I blinked and looked at Gear, he was very pale. I looked over at Jenny, her eyes were watering. I looked back to see him making his way to Soot and Dolly. And without me really doing anything, my hand flew up.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone around me stepped back, and Gear blinked at me. "Well we have a volunteer." Soot said loudly, Gear stepped back, blinking wildly at me. "You owe me..." I said as I walked passed him. "And what may your name be?" Soot asked me. "My name is Beetee Techon." I say, looking up at Soot. "Very well! Welcome to the 39th Hunger games, Feather Vice and Beetee Techon!" Soot called out loudly, before asking us to shake hands, I pulled up my hand and Feather and I shaked, now the news was sinking in.

_I just gave away my life for someone who doesn't even care..._


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in my cell/room, if you can even call it that. I've been sitting here for half an hour, and yet, no-one has come to see me. _No-one cares..._My own voice meets me in my hollow, clouded mind, and at that minute the door flys open and two people run in. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I feel arms around my neck and hear sobbing come from the girl, the boy is just looking at me. "Mate, you're gonna come home." Gear says, sitting down next to a sobbing Jenny. "Beetee, thank you!" Jenny sobs, I sigh half hearted.

"I don't plan on coming home, if I do, then I do, if I don't, then I leave the life I hated for so long." I say, bitting down on my lip, I wish they would leave!

"You saved Gear." Jenny said, looking at me. "I know." I say, with an added eye roll. "Thank you-" At that very minute, two peacekeepers open the doors and pull Jenny and Gear out the room, I sigh and wait for them to come back. "Get up!" A Peacekeeper says, pulling me to my feet and taking me out the room. Once outside, I'm pushed into a car with a tall girl, I can only guess to be Feather, and then Dolly gets in, she's glaring at me, I roll my eyes at her and sigh.

Soon we're in the train, and Soot is showing us to our rooms. "Feather's is down that hallway, and Beetee's is at the end of the hall." She says, smiling at us. Feather dismisses herself and goes to her room, she doesn't seem like a 15 year old to me, she seems much older...

"Beetee Techon, what did you think you were doing!" Dolly says loudly, not caring that Soot was in the room. "Um...standing up for a 'friend'." I mutter, looking at her with a half hearted smile. She sees passed this and takes me by the collar of my top. "You just gave them what they wanted!" She shouted loudly at me, pinning me to the wall. "I don't know what you mean..." I mutter, before feeling my head meet the wall, hard. "You just gave them your life!" Dolly shouts at me, I feel her drop me and I meet the floor. "Now, now Dolly." Soot said, pulling her away. Dolly glares at Soot and she lets her go, before Dolly storms off. "Meet you at dinner." She said, walking into her room and closing the room.

I stand up and Soot looks at me, letting an eyebrow rise into her long hair. "I know Dolly from back home." I mutter, pushing up my glasses and sitting back down again. "Oh?" Soot said, before the huge TV turns on - I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, that TV was made in d-3 - but I know better then that!

Soon Feather walks into the room, with Dolly not far behind, Soot pulls me to my feet and we all go to dinner. Soon I'm sitting in a chair by Dolly, I keep jumping a little every time she moves her arm or her hand, she doesn't seem to care. Feather just eats, not looking up, and Soot trys to talk to us, ending up only talking to herself. I take the time to look at Feather Vice, weird name, but I guess, Beetee Techon is a weird name as well. She seems more then happy to eat this food, and wear whatever she finds in her room, unlike Dolly and me, I know the mentors get things to wear in their rooms as well, Dolly once told me that, that's why she always brings a bag with her.

Feather is waering a sweet little pink dress with blue and red flowers on it, makes me kinda sick, really, how we're going to our deaths and all she wants to do is look 'cute' I sigh a little too loudly, the table is as untalking us I'm sure it can get. I bite down on my lip before Soot shouts loudly. "Recaps of the reapings!" She got up and walked back into the TV room, Me and Dolly rolled our eyes, but Feather ran after her with a silly, sick little smile. Me and Dolly followed slowly, Dolly took a seat, but I stood by the wall, not wanting to sit with those people.

"Looks like we got some good one's this year!" Caesar says loudly smiling brightly, this year he was wearing bright yellow with blue bits. _How old is he...?_ "Sure, do!" The other guy said, I didn't really care to hear his name. "Now, on with the reaping!" The TV cuts to d-1, and I already know I'm dead...


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme song for Dolly and Beetee - We Are Never Ever Getting Back together**

**Just giving you a hint here people...**

**Anyone got a good shipping name for them?**

* * *

The Reapings closed, and Dolly and I look shocked at how big the Careers were.

"Well, that was lovely, I'm off to bed!" Feather called, standing up and running out of the room with a smile painted on her pale face.

Soot was next to leave, she bid me and Dolly goodnight and then hopped off to bed.

We sat there not speaking, just looking at the TV in the dark living room as the train slowly went to the Capitol.

I shivered as Dolly rested a hand over mine that was placed on the glass table. "You'll be fine..." She said slowly, true Dolly was never the nice of people, but when she cared about someone, she cared about them.

"No I won't Dolly, I'm going to die..." I say, looking under my glasses at her, she half-heartedly smiles.

Dolly shakes her head. "You're not, you're smarter than them, Buzzy! You can win!" Her eyes gaze past me at the clock. "Come on, I'll take you to bed." She added getting up and holding out her hand.

I stand up, but don't dare take her hand. She blinks, but just starts to lead me down to my room. She tries to take my hand yet again, but I pull it away, wondering why she's doing this.

"Well goodnight." She says as she opens the door to my room and then turns away.

"Yes, good night my dear..." I say, walking into my room, I just catch Dolly smiling at me before I close it.

What the wires is up with that woman?

* * *

The next morning comes way to soon for my liking, and by the sound of it, Dolly's as well. I bitterly laugh to myself.

I pull the covers on the way-to-soft bed back and find I'm still wearing whatever I was wearing to the Reaping. I roll my eyes, but don't bother with anything more.

I brush my hair and wonder why I've let it get so long. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter..." I mutter, throwing the bush... somewhere and then walking into the hallway.

"Morning, Buzzy." Dolly says as I walk into the dining cart. I nod at her and give the others bitter smiles.

"Really ET, you should be nicer, District 3 is KNOWN for being nice." Feather says as she drinks her pink-ish looking tea. Must have put too much milk in.

"_Beetee._ And being nice is why we're always dying in the bloody bloodbath." I say, glaring at her for getting my name wrong, mostly.

"Sorry, BT." Feather said, picking up some bread.

"B. E. E. T. E. E. Feather, one 'b', four 'e's' and one 't'. Get my bloody name right!" I bitterly bark at her.

If looks could kill.

She'd be dead now.

"Fine fine, sorry Beetee..." Feather says, taking a drink.

I stop myself from growling more, but it doesn't work. "Buzzy, you're not a dog, stop growling." Dolly mutters as she looks at me.

"Sorry, Dolly." I mutter as I take my seat next to her.

"You need to cut your hair." Dolly adds, raising her eyebrow at my long-ish hair. "You look like a girl."

"Thanks, but I don't need to, after all, I'm going into the Hunger Games." I say, taking a drink of tea.

"Well, it's your call." Dolly mutters as she goes back to reading a book.

I wonder a bit about what she means...

* * *

Soon I see the Capitol...

My eyes grew in size as I take in the colourful buildings and people.

How the wires can they live here? It's way to colourful, give me grey any day...

My eyes land on a pair of what looks like twin sisters. They have silky long red locks, and glimmering green eyes. They both have dresses on, one red with sick-ish pink dots, and one pink, with sick-ish red dots. Yup, twins. Over the train roar I can just make out their names. "Cookie! Cream!" I blink as the two girls run over to their mother.

"What sick names..." I mutter, peeling my eyes away from the window.

"Yup, but that's what they think of our names as well, Beetee." Dolly says as the train comes to a slow stop. I nod at her and look at the smoke rise around the train.

I cover my ears as the sound of shouting men and women wave over my ears. "Their so loud." I say.

Dolly nods. "Better go to your room and get anything you missed." She says, pushing me away from the window just in time before the blinds pull up.

I walk along the hall way to my room, opening the door and looking around. "Are you coming?" I look up at Feather as she stands in the doorway. "We're here you know." She adds as she twirls around in her dress and walks down the hall.

"I know, thank you for telling me Feather..." I mutter, rolling my eyes as I poke my head out the doorway, glaring at her. I pink up my notebook and then follow her down the hall.

I'm blinded as soon as I step into the cart where the blinds are now gone and colourful _things_ replace them.

Dolly waves me across from the door, pushing me to stand behind her. "Alright, Feather here-" She pushes Feather into place behind Soot. "And Beetee here-" She doesn't move me, just pushes me into a better placing.

"Now, smiles all around, and don't forget to wave." Soot says, opening the door with one hand and pulling Feather out.

Before Dolly walks out she looks at me. "Just me your bitter self." She mutters before pulling me outside of the train.

Nothing could have helped me be ready for this. I place my hands over my ears, and give everyone bitter smiles and hand looks. Most of the colourful people smile at Feather and shout her name, but seem to give up on being so happy when they see me. I see those two twins again and glare at them, they smile and wave at Feather. "Feather! Feather!" They shout together. I growl lightly, wishing I had some wire with me right now.

"Go die in a hole..." I mutter pushing my glasses up, it's then the doors close and the others glare at me.

* * *

"Beetee, what the hell? Why do you have to be so... so..." Feather can't seem to think of a good word so I help her.

"Acrimonious?" I ask, seeing if she'll know the word. She stares at me, unblinking. "It means angry and bitter, my dear." I tell her.

"I knew that." Feather hisses. Rolling her soft, feather grey eyes at me.

"Then act like you do." I say as a sly smile slips on to my face.

Feather goes to say something, but Dolly cuts her off. "All right, stop the child play, you're both 18, _act like it._" She bitterly says, glaring at Feather and then at me.

"So sorry, Miss Sunwood. Anyway, what now?" Feather asks like a lady, pushing her raven black curls behind her ears.

"Soot will show you to your room, and I'll show Beetee to his." Dolly said, Soot nodded and pulled Feather along.

I follow Dolly, my head down. "Right, Beetee, you're gonna hate this, but just do what they tell you..." She said, giving me a somewhat begging smile before trotting down the hallway.

I look at her go, wondering what she means. Then it hit me, just like a shock. My stylist and Prep team...

* * *

"Hello, hello!" A woman with bright ginger hair shouts, pulling me into the room. "I'm Gingerbread, your one-of-a-kind stylist!" She shouts loudly at me. "This is Cupcake, Rainbow, and Butterfly, we're here to make you look all cute and fuzzy!" I blink at the other colourful people, wondering how I ended up with the weird ones.

"Well, nice to meet you, honey, you're gonna look as cute as a bee when we're done!" Butterfly says, mocking my name.

"Yup, yup, and as sweet as honey as well!" Again with mocking of my name from the weird one with rainbow hair.

"We'll make sure you look lovely, down to a 'T'." Cupcake says. What the wires is it with the mocking of my bloody name?

"Yes, just take a seat here, there you go, now sit back and let us do what we're paid to do." Rainbow says, already starting on my on my hair.

Gingerbread leaves, and the others get to work, I sit there, hoping it'll be over soon.

How the wires can it take four hours just to get me ready? And that's without talking about dressing...

"Right, now clothes off, deary!" Butterfly shouts, I blink at her, wondering if this is a joke. They want me to strip?

"Now, now, don't be like that, just take em' off and then Gingerbread will get you into your lovely costume." Cupcake says.

"Can you leave?" I ask them, my eyes flicking around the room.

"Alright, but we'll send Gingerbread in." Rainbow says, as the three colourful people leave.

I make sure they're gone before stripping down to my pants. Not losing those.

Gingerbread skips into the room, holding up a bag, she smiles brightly. "Alright, now what do I have to work with." She looks me over, nodding at random times.

"Alright, I think this'll fit." She opens the bag pulling out a silver dress shirt and jeans, ringed with silver wire that seems to glow. I wonder why it almost seems like something someone would wear to get married in before I remember that Snow was getting married (again) this year. She helps me into it and then does a small bit of make-up. "Alright, there you go, now off you go, the opening ceremonies start soon!" Gingerbread says, pushing me out the door.

"Nice hair, Buzzy..." Dolly says, laughing softly as she points at my hair.

"What did they do!" I say loudly, looking around for a window. I run over to it and glare at seeing that my hair just goes above my ears.

"I did say you should cut it!" Dolly laughs, I turn around look at her.

I dismiss her remark. "I didn't know the mentors had to dress up as well." I say slowly as I _gaze_ at her.

"We don't always have to, we mostly just have to look good for the cameras, but this year with Snow getting married and all..." Dolly starts muttering, and then she looks up as a door opens. "You look great, Feather!" Dolly calls.

"Thank you, Dolly, you and Beetee looks lovely as well." She says. "I have to say, you two could be getting married, have you seen yourselves? I just look like a flower girl, but you two, really look like you could be getting married." Feather remarks.

I go into a small coughing fit as she says this and so does Dolly, but we stop and don't even look at each other.

"Well, I can see there's a story behind this." Feather says, before skipping down the hall. "Come on, isn't it opening ceremonies time?" She adds.

"Yes, let's go." Dolly says, following Feather down. I watch her for a minute and then look at myself. Well for once, Feather is right...

* * *

"Alright, no time for a ton of chatting, just smile and look happy for once." Dolly says as she pushes me up next to Feather.

"Okay Dolly, see you when we come back." Feather says, patting her hair down into place as District Two rides out.

"Yes, bye Dolly." I mutter, not turning to look at her.

"District Three." A voice booms and the horses pull us away.

I don't even try to look happy, I give some people a few glares, but don't try to make anythng last. I run my hand over the back of the horse that I can just get to. The soft feeling of its coat keeps me calm as I let the sound of their hooves take me away from the Capitol.

* * *

Someone hits me on the back and their voice pulls me back into the silly real world. "Beetee, did you really fall asleep?" Dolly asks.

"He had his eyes open, so maybe he just blacked out of it all." Feather says, twirling some hair around her hand.

"Yes, I blacked, I didn't want to have to hear the boring thing." I say, getting out of the chariot.

"Oh, I did that." Dolly said, she smiles before turning to Soot. "You take Feather to her room, I'll take him." Soot nods, already her and Feather start laughing and talking together.

I look at them go before turning to Dolly. "Walk with me." Dolly says slowly, hanging her head and walking away from the other people in the room.

I follow her, coming up by her side as we walk slowly up to floor three, taking the long away. "You know, Beetee, you're something." Dolly says almost sadly, looking up at me and then down again.

"No, I'm nothing, nothing but trouble." I say as I walk next to her.

"You're not trouble, your sweet, friendly... cute." She whispers the last part, but I catch it anyway.

"What?" I ask her, she stops and so do I.

"Beetee I don't care if you don't want to, you've got to win." Dolly says, dismissing what I said.

"Dolly, what do you-" She rests her finger on my lip.

"No, I don't want to hear it, you've got to win..." Dolly's voice has become a slow whisper. "You've got to win for me..."

And with that, she replaces her finger with her lips.


End file.
